Last Challenge: Die letzte Herausforderung
by Taro Misaki
Summary: Hermine ist im letzten Schuljahr und hat ihre Prüfungen so gut wie geschafft. Eine letzte Herausforderung steht allerdings noch an und jetzt ratet mal was Snape damit zu tun hat -g- (Hermine hat so ein verfluchtes Glück XD")
1. 1

Vorwort: Mir gehört natürlich wie üblich nix und JKR alles. Ich leih mir ihr Spielzeug nur mal für ne Weile und leg es dann hinterher schön ordentlich wieder zurück an seinen Platz Und kaputt machen tu ich auch nix hoffentlich g

Pairing: HG/SS

Rating: Vorsichtshalber R

P.S.: Das hier ist meine erste FF und für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich natürlich gerne offen :)

Ach und bevor ich's vergesse: Diese kleine Geschichte sollte eigentlich relativ kurz werden, allerdings hab ich mittlerweile schon wieder mehr geschrieben als ich eigentlich vorhatte grummel na ja vielleicht wirds ja doch was länger, wer weiß :o)

Und jetzt aber los:

**Last Challenge – Die letzte Herausforderung**

_Ich weiß, dass du kommst._

__

_Du kommst jede Nacht hier vorbei._

__

_Jede Nacht, in der du deine altbekannten Kontrollgänge machst._

__

_Jede Nacht, in der du herumschleichenden Schülern, vorzugsweise Gryffindors, Punkte abziehst._

__

_Ihnen Strafarbeiten aufbrummst._

__

_Sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnerst._

__

_Du bist so unglaublich berechenbar in mancherlei Dingen._

__

_In anderen wiederum nicht._

__

_Zugegeben. In vielen anderen._

__

_Deswegen warte ich hier._

__

_Auf dich._

Suchend blickte sie sich um.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Als sie ihren privaten Schlafsaal, der ihr als Schulsprecherin glücklicherweise zustand, verlassen hatte, zeigte die Uhr beinahe Mitternacht.

Schnell hatte sie sich ihre alltägliche Schuluniform angezogen, ihren Umhang mit dem rot-gelben Wappen der Gryffindors und dem gold-glänzenden Schulsprecher-Abzeichen umgeworfen und ihre braunen, schulterlangen Haare gebändigt.

Niemand hatte sie beim Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes bemerkt.

Kein Wunder.

All ihre Mitschüler schliefen bereits tief und fest, so wie auch sie es eigentlich hätte tun sollen.

Aber für diese Nacht hatte sie weitaus andere Pläne als in ihrem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen.

Hermine Granger hatte vor wenigen Stunden ihre letzten Prüfungen abgelegt.

Das 7. Schuljahr war somit so gut wie vorbei und in wenigen Tagen würden sie und ihre Freunde endlich die langersehnten Ergebnisse erfahren sowie ihre hart erarbeiteten Abschlüsse in der Hand halten.

Danach wäre alles vorbei.

Der Hogwarts-Express würde die Schüler abermals zurück zu ihren Familien bringen.

Diesmal jedoch für immer.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts war dem Ende zugegangen und das schneller als sie erwartet hatte.

Obgleich diese Tatsache Hermine zweifellos traurig machte, fühlte sie dennoch, wie ein riesiger Stein, nein, ein ganzes Gebirge von ihrem Herzen zu fallen schien.

Die letzten Wochen waren selbst für sie, die konzentriertes Lernen durchaus gewohnt war und dies sogar mit sichtlicher Freude zu tun vermochte, die reinste Tortur gewesen.

Niemals zuvor hatte sie ein solchen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen gehabt.

Noch nie hatte sie eine dermaßen große Anzahl an Zaubersprüchen, Zutatenrezepte für Zaubertränke und Formeln für Verwandlungen auswendig lernen müssen.

Doch allem Anschein nach hatte sich dieser Aufwand mehr als gelohnt und Hermine war fast sicher in so gut wie jeder Prüfung ein „Ohnegleichen"geschafft zu haben.

Mittlerweile musste es weit nach Mitternacht sein und noch immer stand Hermine mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt im langen Gang zum Westturm.

_Hier kommt er auf jeden Fall vorbei. Er kommt immer hier lang._

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau wann und wie sie auf diese außergewöhnliche Idee gekommen war.

Wahrscheinlich, so dachte sie schließlich, passierte es in einer der Zaubertrankstunden der letzten Wochen.

Snape war mal wieder dabei gewesen, einen ihrer Mitschüler derart provokant zu triezen, dass Hermine völlig unerwartet die Frage in den Kopf schoss, ob es vielleicht auch Situationen gab, in denen ihr Zaubertranklehrer einen Teil seiner nicht abstreitbaren Gewalt, die er über seine Schüler hatte, abgeben würde.

Situationen, in denen er seine allseits präsente Selbstkontrolle zumindest ansatzweise verlor und seine unnahbare, undurchdringliche Fassade kleine Risse bekam.

Natürlich gab es sie.

Es musste sie geben.

Und Hermine wäre keine fast erwachsene, junge Frau gewesen, wenn sie sich diese Situationen in ihrer Phantasie nicht detailgetreu ausmalen konnte.

Zugegeben, in den letzten Jahren hatte sie Professor Snape schon das ein oder andere Mal mit anderen Augen gesehen.

Schon lange war er nicht mehr nur der griesgrämige, gemeine, hakennasige Lehrer für sie.

Er war ein Mann mit geheimnisvoller, düsterer Vergangenheit.

Jemand, der als ehemaliger Todesser, Dinge in seinem Leben gesehen und wahrscheinlich auch getan haben muss, an die sie nicht einmal denken wollte.

Jemand, der absichtlich einsam war und trotzdem ein geradezu unerschöpfliches Quell an Wissen und Macht darstellte.

Sicherlich war er nicht gerade das, was eine Frau sich unter ihrem Traummann vorstellen würde oder eine Schwiegermutter von ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn erwartet hätte.

Er war nicht schön.

Zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne.

Aber dennoch umgab diesen Mann eine solch unerklärbare Anziehungskraft, dass Hermine sich oft dabei ertappte, wie sie jede seiner geschmeidigen und eleganten Bewegungen im Unterricht und in der großen Halle aufzufangen versuchte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich dabei sogar, wie lange es wohl dauern mochte, jeden einzelnen Knopf seiner langen, schwarzen Robe, die seinen schlanken Körper stets verhüllte, nacheinander zu lösen und vor allem ... was sich darunter befand.

Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man meistens den Ansatz eines weißen Hemdes erkennen.

Mehr aber auch nicht.

Ein weiteres, ungelöstes Mysterium waren seine Augen.

Niemals zuvor hatte Hermine jemanden mit derart dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen gesehen, die trotz des kalten Ausdrucks den sie vorzugsweise vermittelten, unverkennbar gefährlich und herausfordernd funkeln konnten.

Mehr als einmal war sie Zeugin dieser Tatsache geworden, als Snape sie, Ron und Harry beim Herumschleichen durch die Gänge Hogwarts erwischt hatte.

Man hatte das Gefühl, diese Augen, wenn sie einen so ansahen, konnten bis auf den tiefen Grund jeder Seele blicken, die sich ihnen entgegensetzte.

Seine Haare.

Tiefschwarz wie die Nacht und im Gegensatz der weitläufigen Meinungen alles andere als fettig.

Vorwitzig hingen ihm häufig vereinzelte Strähnen im Gesicht, wenn er hoch konzentriert und mit zusammengepressten Lippen über seinem Kessel gebeugt stand und dabei mit seinen schlanken, feingliedrigen Fingern beinahe gefühlvoll die verschiedensten Zutaten hineingleiten ließ.

Seine alles durchdringende Stimme, die Schuld daran war, dass Hermine des öfteren damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht von einem wohlig-warmen und gleichzeitig doch schaurig-kalten Schauer geradezu überrollt zu werden, war dabei wohl nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.

Letztendlich machte ihn all dies, in Verbindung mit seinem ausgeprägter Charakter, den man als kühl, abweisend und zynisch beschreiben konnte, zu einer ultimativen Herausforderung für jede Frau.

Eine Herausforderung, der sich selbst Hermine nicht so ohne Weiteres entziehen konnte.

Allerdings befand sie sich noch soweit bei klarem Verstand, dieses Vorhaben zurückzustellen, bis die kraftraubenden und nervenzerreißenden Prüfungen endlich überstanden waren.

Seit heute waren sie es.

Hermine hatte absichtlich und aus guten Grund zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Schuluniform und ihrem Gryffindor-Umhang anstatt einem viel zu kurzen Rock und einer unangenehm engen Bluse als Garderobe gegriffen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht einfach nur verführen oder rumkriegen.

Sie wollte ihn provozieren.

Herausfordern.

Als Schülerin.

Und dann endlich war es soweit.

Sie hörte ein Rascheln.

Eindeutig das Rascheln eines Umhanges.

Schritte.

Zweifellos seine Schritte.

Unverkennbar.

Hermine zählte die Sekunden, als Severus Snape mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke gebogen kam und direkt auf sie zu steuerte.

--------------------------------

TBC

Hehe, da isser ja g

Wer Zeit und Lust hat kann natürlich gerne reviewen :o)


	2. 2

So, da bin ich wieder -g-

**Moin:** Hehe, wer wartet nicht auf diesen Mann -gg- Die Beschreibung lag mir übrigens sehr am Herzen, bin froh, dass sie offensichtlich einigermaßen gelungen ist :o)

**McAbe:** Schön, dass auch dir die Beschreibung zugesagt hat : ich hoffe die Fortsetzung hat nicht zu lange gedauert ;)

**Nadeshda: **Hm, nicht nur du bist gespannt was Hermine eigentlich genau im Schilde führt und ob ihr Vorhaben gelingt -g- Momentan bastel ich nämlich noch an den folgenden Fortsetzungen und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher was genau mit den beiden passieren soll -g-

**SweetChrisi:** Natürlich kommt da noch viel mehr, irgendwie muss ich ja das R als Rating rechtfertigen, oder? -gg-

So, nochmals vielen Dank an euch und schon gehts weiter ...

--------------------------------

Einige Fackeln rechts und links im Gang erhellten schwach das Gemäuer und als der herannahende kurz vor seiner interessiert aufblickenden Schülerin zum stillstand kam, konnte sie seinen zufriedenen Gesichtsaudruck erkennen.

Zufrieden schon wieder eine Gryffindor beim nächtlichen Herumschleichen erwischt zu haben.

„Können Sie mir erklären, was Sie des Nachts um diese Zeit hier zu suchen haben, Miss Granger?"

Diese Stimme. Erfolglos versuchte Hermine die aufkommende Gänsehaut zu unterdrücken, während Snape sich kurz umsah, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, auch noch die anderen beiden Mitglieder des Chaos-Trios irgendwo zu entdecken.

Sein angenehmer Geruch hüllte sie vollkommen ein.

Eine Mischung aus Rückständen verschiedener Kräuter, gepaart mit dem typisch herben Duft den sie nicht zum ersten Mal in seiner Gegenwart wahrnahm und dem Rest eines gut riechenden Rasierwassers.

Hermine antwortete ihm nicht.

„Ich habe Ihnen soeben eine Frage gestellt und erwarte, dass Sie eine verdammt gute Antwort parat haben, wenn Sie verhindern wollen, dass das Stundenglas der Gryffindors noch heute Nacht seinen diesjährigen Tiefstand erreicht."

Severus war noch einen Schritt näher an sie herangetreten und die Distanz zwischen ihnen betrug jetzt etwas weniger als gerade mal einen halben Meter.

Auch er verschränkte nun abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, genau wie Hermine, die sich seit seiner Ankunft noch nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Es konnte losgehen.

„Wären Sie so freundlich und würden Ihre Frage noch einmal wiederholen, Professor? Ich fürchte, ich war gerade etwas abgelenkt." antwortete sie ihm und legte dabei soviel mädchenhafte Unschuld in ihre Stimme, dass es ihr selbst schon beinahe unheimlich vorkam, wie gut sie darin war.

Hermine beobachtete wie eine seiner Augenbrauen beachtliche Höhen erreichte und musste sich Mühe geben nicht zu schmunzeln, sondern ihn stattdessen mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen von unten herauf anzusehen.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Ich denke nicht, dass dies von Nöten ist. Sie haben mich sehr wohl verstanden. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Severus blieb ruhig.  
Äußerlich zumindest.

Innerlich hingegen verlangte es ihm danach diese kleine, vorlaute Göre anzubrüllen und sie zu fragen ob sie ihn vielleicht für dumm verkaufen wollte oder ob sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr willig war.

Doch Hermine hatte gerade erst angefangen.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Sir."

Es kam ihr vor als hätte sie in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch nie so zuckersüß gesprochen wie in diesem Augenblick und auch den zu Schlitzen verengten Augen ihres Gegenübers nach zu urteilen, machte sie ihre Sache mehr als gut.

„Wenn Sie Todessehnsucht verspüren, Miss Granger, dann stehen Ihnen durchaus andere, sehr viel effektivere und zielgerichtetere Möglichkeiten offen, als sich des Nachts von mir in einem der Gänge Hogwarts erwischen zu lassen."

Severus löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme vor der Brust, während Hermine ihre Position unverändert beibehielt.

„Sind sie sicher? Ich denke unsere Ansichten was das angeht, gehen an dieser Stelle sehr weit auseinander. Es gibt ohne Zweifel keine angenehmere Todesart."

Sein Gesicht, dass in den warmen, Licht spendenden Feuerfackeln nur halb beleuchtet wurde und somit teilweise im Schatten lag, zeigte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Anflug von Überraschung.

„Denken Sie, dass in diesem Leben überhaupt irgendeine Gegebenheit existiert, bei der unsere Ansichten nicht weit auseinander gehen?"

_Angebissen. Das wird ja leichter als ich dachte._

„Oh ja. In der Tat, Professor. Das denke ich."

Hermine spürte plötzlich das dringende Verlangen, sich augenblicklich auf ihn zu stürzen. Ihn von diesem lästigen Ding mit den vielen Knöpfen zu befreien. Ihn zu berühren und von ihm berührt zu werden.

Noch während sie sprach, stieß sie sich von der Wand, an der sie bis soeben noch lehnte, ab, löste ebenfalls die Verschränkung ihrer Arme und sah ihn nun mit einem Blick an, der, richtig gedeutet, Bände sprach.

Skeptisch ihres ungewöhnlichen Auftretens, zog er abermals eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben und musterte sie eingehend.

Ausnahmslos jeden anderen Schüler hätte er bereits unter hagelnden Punktabzügen und Strafarbeiten zurück ins Bett geschickt.

Nicht jedoch sie.

„Und welche wären das Ihrer Meinung nach, Miss Granger?"Fragte er mit eindeutig sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme und wäre fast vor Schreck zurückgewichen, als sie die ohnehin schon kurze Distanz, die noch zwischen ihnen lag, unmittelbar schloss und ihre Hand zaghaft auf seine Schulter legte.

„Das ... kann ich Ihnen zeigen."

Er erstarrte, als sie im darauffolgenden Moment geschmeidig wie eine Katze die hungrig ihre Beute einkreiste, um ihn herumging, ihre Hand langsam über seinen Rücken fahren ließ und schließlich auf der anderen Schulter innehielt.

Severus war ein Slytherin durch und durch.  
Er war clever, gerissen und intelligent.  
Und er war nicht blind.

Jeder halbwegs klar denkende Mann hätte ihre eindeutigen Avancen mit sofortiger Wirkung verstanden und zugegebener Maßen konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass der Großteil dieser Männer ihnen auf der Stelle nachgekommen wäre.

Allerdings gehörte er unter Garantie zu dem kleineren Teil.

Allein der Gedanke daran sich auf eine seiner Schülerinnen einzulassen und dann auch noch ausgerechnet auf Hermine Granger amüsierte ihn.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie eine Gryffindor war ...

Und dennoch begann er Gefallen an ihrem kleinen Spiel zu finden und musste sich innerlich grinsend eingestehen, dass sie durchaus Mut besaß sich das hier mit ihm zu erlauben.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen um sich zu sammeln.

Der Schauer, der ihn auf Grund ihrer zarten Berührung Erschreckenderweise durchfuhr, flachte allmählich ab und mit dessen Verschwinden erlangte er gleichzeitig das Bewusstsein seiner Position Hermine gegenüber zurück.

Das hier durfte einfach nicht passieren und was auch immer gerade in sie gefahren war, er war dafür verantwortlich, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Vernunft kam.

Er war ihr Lehrer um Gottes Willen.

Andererseits ...

-----------------------

Tja, was wohl andererseits, hm? -g-  
Ich denke wir werden sehen :o)


	3. 3

Soooo, da bin ich mal wieder und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die lieben Reviews :o)

Ich fasel auch nicht lange rum, sondern präsentiere hiermit den nächsten Teil ... Viel Spaß -grins-

----

Wie lange war es schon her, dass ihm eine Frau ein so eindeutiges Angebot gemacht hatte?

Eindeutig zu lange.

Severus' Leben als Dumbledores Spion, als Lehrer, als Ex-Todesser ließ einfach keinerlei zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen, die über normale freundschaftliche Gefühle, wie er sie einzigst für Dumbledore selbst empfand, zu.

Nicht umsonst hatte er gelernt, lernen müssen, seine Emotionen und Empfindungen weitestgehend zu verbergen.

Ein hoher Preis den er dafür zahlte, seinen Spionagetätigkeiten für den Orden nachzukommen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass er sich gegenüber Voldemort, der ein begnadeter Okklumentor war, selbst verriet.

Wie auch immer ...

Jedenfalls konnte er mit ruhigem Gewissen von sich behaupten, dass er all die Jahre niemals für die Dienste einer Frau bezahlt hatte.

„Nun, Professor?"

Hermines klare, fragende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden, verharrt in der Position, in der sie ihn bis soeben noch vielsagend berührte, doch jetzt, so schien es ihm, war es an der Zeit sich zu ihr umzudrehen und sie zurück in die Realität zu holen.

Als er sich langsam zu ihr wandte und sie ansah, hatte ihr Anblick auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise etwas verbotenes und Severus war sich nicht erst seit heute darüber im Klaren, dass das einst kleine, nervige Mädchen, schon lange zu einer, er gab es höchst ungern zu, hübschen, jungen Frau geworden war, die sich ziemlich offensichtlich zu ihrem Vorteil entwickelt hatte.

So wie sie da stand, in ihrer Schulkleidung, das Gryffindor-Wappen und ihr Schulsprecher-Abzeichen, wie sie zu ihm hochsah ... Oh ja das alles hatte sogar etwas sehr verbotenes und Severus spürte wie sich eine unsichtbare Schlinge enger und enger um seinen Hals legte.

Sie zu küssen und zu berühren, erschien ihm plötzlich als das erstrebenswerteste was er sich in diesem Augenblick nur vorstellen konnte, doch bereits in der nächsten Sekunde hätte er sich für diesen absurden Gedanken am liebsten selbst den Cruciatus auf den Hals gejagt.

Sie war seine Schülerin, wenn auch nicht mehr lange, aber wenn Dumbledore oder sonst wer dahinterkommen würde ... nicht auszudenken.

Natürlich hatte Hermine das kurze Aufflackern in seinen Augen wahrgenommen.

Und es bestärkte sie in ihrem Tun.

Mutig machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass ihre Kleidung sich beinahe berührte und stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, dass ihr Lehrer denselbigen zurück machte, geradezu als fürchtete er, er könne sich verbrennen.

Eigentlich hatte sie mit einer etwas anderen Reaktion gerechnet.

Etwa damit, dass er sie anschreien würde.

Sie beleidigte.

Und sie vollbepackt mit Strafarbeiten wegschickte.

All das hätte die Situation zweifellos noch um einiges interessanter gemacht, aber so wie es aussah überforderte ihn ihr ungewöhnliches, nächtliches Zusammentreffen mehr als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie wagte einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, weiter zurückzuweichen.

Er stand bereits mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Das war eindeutig zuviel für Severus.

Kurzzeitig war er versucht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und dieses Mädchen wie einen elenden Feind zu verfluchen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder.

Was sollte er tun?

Würden Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten in dieser Situation überhaupt irgendetwas bewirken?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Gehen Sie ... weg."Presste er mühsam hervor und beobachtete zu seinem Entsetzen wie ihre kleinen, zierlichen Hände damit begannen die obersten Knöpfe seiner Robe zu lösen.

„Miss Granger, ich ... werde den Schulleiter darüber informieren müssen."

Hermine lächelte siegessicher.

„Nein. Das werden Sie ganz sicher nicht tun."

Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung nach unten und als Severus ihrem Blick folgte, wurde ihm mit einem Male schlagartig bewusst, wo diese seltsame, bedrückende Enge zwischen seinen Beinen unabstreitbar herrührte.

„Ziemt sich so etwas für den Hauslehrer der Slytherins gegenüber einer Schülerin? Ich frage mich, was Professor Dumbledore wohl dazu zu sagen hätte."

_Dieses gerissene, kleine Biest._

Er schluckte hart während Hermine sich weiter an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen machte und kurz davor war den letzten der vielen Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Mittlerweile fragte er sich, warum er sie nicht schon längst mit bestimmter Gewalt von sich weggedrückt hatte. Warum er das hier noch immer ohne Weiteres mit sich machen ließ.

Er kam zu dem unsicheren Entschluss, dass er es nicht wagte.

Seine Arme hingen ruhig, fast schlapp, an seinem Körper herunter.

Er wagte es weder sie wegzudrängen, noch sie anderweitig irgendwo zu berühren.

Es war fast wie eine innere Barriere.

Abermals schloss Severus die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und bemühte sich inständig nicht auch noch den letzten kümmerlichen Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung, der ihm geblieben war, zu verlieren, als er auch schon spürte, wie ihm jemand seine lange, schwarze Robe in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von den Schultern streifte.

Er fühlte die zarte Hand, die ihm beinahe ehrfürchtig über das glatte, weiße Hemd strich, immer tiefer wanderte und schließlich dafür sorgte, dass ihn ein Blitz von solch ungekannter Erregung durchfuhr, dass er erschrocken die Augen aufriss und an sich herunter sah.

„Nehmen Sie sofort ihre Hand da weg, Miss Granger!"

Hermine hatte sich soeben den Bereichen in der Nähe seines Hosenbundes gewidmet und alles andere vor, als seinem Befehl nachzukommen.

Unbeirrt verharrte ihre Hand da wo sie war und die junge Gryffindor führte ihr Vorhaben unbeeindruckt fort, indem sie sie sanft über die nun sichtlich eingeengte Wölbung seiner Hose wandern ließ.

Severus seufzte leise.

„Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung auf was Du dich da gerade einlässt."

Unbewusst war er dazu übergegangen sie zu duzen und hatte ihr somit ungewollt das Zeichen gegeben, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Hermine unterbrach die Berührung, schlang stattdessen ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drängte sich so dicht an ihn, dass sie seine beachtliche Erregung beinahe schmerzhaft an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlen konnte.

„Dann zeig es mir."Flüsterte sie leise.

Ende.

Severus' Selbstkontrolle war entgültig gebrochen.

Jegliche moralische Zweifel waren über Bord geworfen und es gab kein Morgen oder Übermorgen mehr. Es gab nur das Hier und Jetzt.

Endlich konnte auch sie seine Arme und Hände auf ihrem Körper spüren, wie er sie noch näher zu sich zog, sich schließlich zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihre hungrigen Lippen mit einem zärtlichen und doch gleichzeitig so fordernden Kuss verschloss, dass es seiner Schülerin fast den Atem raubte.

Eine seiner Hände hatte er in ihren Nacken gelegt, die andere presste sie in Höhe ihrer Taille hart gegen seinen Schoß und auch Hermine führte ihre Hand vorsichtig zu seinem Kopf, berührte seine schwarzen Haare und fuhr genüsslich durch sie hindurch.

Viel zu lange schon hatte sie davon geträumt genau das einmal tun zu dürfen.

Doch sie wollte noch einiges mehr.

Widerwillig unterbrach sie den langen, ausgiebigen Kuss, schob sich ein wenig von Severus weg und hob seine kurz zuvor zu Boden gefallene Kleidung auf.

„Ziemlich riskant für einen Lehrer, seine Schülerin mitten im Gang zum Westturm zu küssen, oder?"grinste sie und registrierte an Hand seines zustimmenden Nickens, dass er verstanden hatte.

Augenblicklich griff er nach seiner schwarzen Robe, zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer der Innentaschen und richtete ihn auf die gegenüberliegende Tür eines Klassenzimmers.

„Alohomora."

Die Tür öffnete sich und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zeigte Hermines Gesicht eindeutige Anzeichen von Unsicherheit.

----

Tjaaa, was wohl jetzt auf unsere liebe Hermine zukommt ... wer weiß, wer weiß -g-

Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen :o)


	4. 4

Tuz tuz, da bin ich mal wieder -g-

**Avarra: Hehe, ich hoffe es hat nicht zu lange gedauert ;-) viel Spaß mit diesem Chap.**

**precious-blood: Es ehrt mich natürlich sehr dich sprachlos gemacht zu haben, dabei hab ich doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen -g- und ich versichere dir, jeder kann sowas besser als ich ;-)**

**Moin: Na ja .. wer will das nicht haben? -g- Aber zugegeben: Mir würde ne Nacht mit Alan Rickman ja schon reichen -bescheiden sei- XD**

**Nadeshda: Hmmmm... ob Severus wirklich wieder vollkommen Herr der Lage sein wird, werden wir sehen -g-**

**all: Danke für euro Kommis!!!**

_Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass dies hier eigentlich ne Kurz-FF werden sollte?! Ohje ich glaube ich sollte so langsam mal zur Sache kommen, sonst wirds noch länger als beabsichtig ;-)_

Jetzt aber erstmal zum neuen Chap, have Fun!

----------

„Sollen wir etwa ... ich meine ... da drin?" Sie deutete flüchtig auf das nun offenstehende, leere Klassenzimmer.

Ihr zusehendst beängstigter Gesichtsausdruck und der hörbare Zweifel in ihrer Stimme, brachten Severus beinahe zum schmunzeln.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dir Einlass in meine privaten Räume gewähren?" fragte er sichtlich amüsiert, ließ den schwarzen Zauberstab wieder zurück in seine Robe gleiten und wandte sich ruhigen Schrittes in Richtung des vor ihm liegenden Raumes.

Hermine schluckte.  
In der Tat war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Severus sie zu seinen Gemächern führen würde.  
Wie naiv von ihr.

Und dennoch. Sich mit ihm in einem alten, verstaubten Klassenzimmer zu vergnügen ... war immerhin ... nun ja ... besser als nichts.

Bedächtig folgte Hermine ihm schließlich und hatte das ungute Gefühl, als würde sie die Höhle eines hungrigen Löwen betreten.  
An ihm vorbei blieb sie letztendlich stehen.  
Der Raum war fast leer.

Mehrere lange, große Fenster, die in einer der Wände eingelassen waren, sorgten dafür, dass der hell leuchtende Vollmond sein weißes Licht ungehindert hineinwerfen konnte und somit eine relativ gute Sicht auf das bot, was dieser ungemütliche Ort zu bieten hatte.

Das dies nicht viel war, sah Hermine auf Anhieb.

Nur die schmutzige, dunkelgrüne Tafel an der Wand erinnerte noch daran, dass hier einst lebhafter Unterricht vonstatten gegangen war.

Es gab keine Schulbänke mehr, jedoch befand sich, auf etwas das einer Art Empore glich, ein großer, massiver Holztisch, der allem Anschein nach vor längerer Zeit als Lehrerpult gedient hatte und auf dem offensichtlich noch einige Bücher und Pergamentrollen lagen.

Fragenden Blickes wandte sie sich zu Severus um und auch ohne die hohe Kunst der Okklumentik zu beherrschen, genügte ein Blick in seine, auf den großen Tisch gerichteten, seltsam funkelnden Augen, um ihr zu verraten was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

_Das ist nicht sein Ernst._

Bereits in der darauffolgenden Sekunde hörte Hermine ihn einige unverständliche Worte murmeln, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen auch schon wieder schloss und er zielgerichtet auf den Holztisch den er soeben noch gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte, zusteuerte.

„Komm her." Sagte er bestimmt, fuhr mit der einen Hand prüfend über die Tischplatte und ließ aus der anderen seine Robe, die er noch immer mit sich trug, achtlos fallen.

Hermine zögerte.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass sie auf diesem Tisch ... während er ...  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Er würde schon wieder die Kontrolle besitzen.

Das, was sie eigentlich mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern versucht hatte, würde unweigerlich wieder eintreten und sie wäre ihm wie gewohnt, diesmal sogar wortwörtlich, unterlegen.

Unbewusst war sie einen Schritt zurückgewichen und als sie ihre Augen erneut öffnete, stand Severus bereits direkt vor ihr.

Sein weißes Hemd schimmerte im fahlen Licht des Mondes beinahe unheimlich und auch seine tiefschwarzen Haare hatten einen bemerkenswerten Glanz bekommen.

‚_Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung auf was Du dich da gerade einlässt.'_

Widerwillig gestand sie sich ein, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

_Beim Merlin, Hermine! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Macht über einen wie Snape haben? Du bist wirklich mehr als bedauernswert ..._

Diese Erkenntnis, die Anwesenheit ihres Gegenübers und die Vorstellung davon, wie genau er ihr zeigen konnte, dass sie sich hoffnungslos überschätzt hatte, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht - dafür war es zu spät, ließen ihre Knie weich werden.

Severus bemerkte natürlich den inneren Kampf den sie gerade dabei war gegen sich selbst auszutragen und beobachtete sie dabei mit größtem Interesse.

Was auch immer sich diese berechnende Gryffindor für ihn ausgedacht hatte, es schien nicht zu funktionieren.

Ohne Zweifel hatte seine Schülerin ihn da draußen im Gang dazu gebracht, dass sich plötzlich Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielten, die alles andere als jugendfrei gewesen waren und in denen sie und er zwei ziemlich freizügige Rollen einnahmen.

Jetzt allerdings, war er wieder vollkommen Herr seiner Sinne und somit fest entschlossen, dieser unverbesserlichen, vorlauten, jungen Frau ein für alle Mal klar zu machen, wer er war.

Die fast spürbare Spannung, die sich mittlerweile zwischen ihm und Hermine aufgebaut hatte, rührte nicht mehr nur allein daher, dass sie kurz davor waren miteinander zu schlafen, nein, da war noch etwas anderes, etwas mindestens genauso erregendes.

Es ging um Macht.  
Sie hatte ihn herausgefordert, als Schülerin.  
Und er würde reagieren, als Lehrer.

Er würde ihr eindrucksvoll und unvergesslich beweisen, dass er selbst in Situationen, in denen andere Männer sich wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos von ihren, wie Severus fand, primitiven Trieben leiten lassen würden, die Gewalt über eine Frau haben konnte.

„Nun, Miss Granger?"

Seine Stimme sowie die nun vor der Brust verschränkten Arme hatten etwas durch und durch provokatives.

Abermals wollte Hermine die Distanz zwischen sich und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer um einen kleinen aber bestimmten Schritt nach hinten vergrößern, sich ein klein wenig Luft verschaffen, als sie plötzlich kraftvoll rechts und links an ihren Schultern gepackt wurde und im bereits nächsten Moment die fordernden Lippen von Severus auf den ihren fühlte.

Überrascht aber dennoch alles andere als abgeneigt, gewährte sie ihm Einlass und allein die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder nur kurz aber intensiv mit ihr spielte, sich dann jedoch jedesmal zurückzog, machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

Unwillkürlich zog sie ihn noch näher zu sich heran, wollte ihm damit das Zeichen geben endlich richtig loszulegen, doch Severus, der ihre Absichten und das Verlangen sofort erkannt hatte, lächelte nur in den Kuss hinein und lockte sie einige weitere Male, ehe er in seinem Tun inne hielt.

Schwer atmend löste sich Hermine von ihm und begann schnurstracks damit die obersten Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes zu öffnen.

Allerdings war sie gezwungen es bei den ersten beiden zu belassen, denn völlig unerwartet hatte Severus nach ihren Handgelenken gegriffen und sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder nach unten gedrückt.

„Tu das noch einmal und Du wirst Dir wünschen, mir heute Nacht niemals begegnet zu sein."

Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals ein solch schier unbändiges Feuer in diesen dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen gesehen zu haben und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sich versucht herauszufinden, worauf seine verheißungsvolle Drohung wohl hinauslaufen mochte, wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte.

Letztendlich besann sie sich jedoch eines besseren.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung streifte Severus ihr den Umhang von den Schultern, entledigte sie ihres grauen Pullovers und betrachtete zufrieden die darunterliegende weiße Bluse.

Es dauerte nur einen Ruck lang, als man kurz darauf rund ein Dutzend Knöpfe klackernd zu Boden fallen hörte und Hermine bereits zu wütenden Ausdrücken der Empörung ansetzen wollte, die angesichts ihrer nun zerrissenen Bluse durchaus nachzuvollziehen waren.

Doch Severus kam ihr zuvor.

„Du wirst keinen Ton von dir geben, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Geistesabwesend nickte sie.  
Sie war gefangen.  
Gefangen in seinen fast schwarzen Augen, die trotz ihrer allgegenwärtigen Kühle so bedrohlich, ja geradezu leidenschaftlich aufblitzten, gefangen in diesem alles durchdringenden Blick, der ihr unweigerlich einen Schauer nach dem nächsten über den Rücken zu jagen vermochte, gefangen in ihrer eigenen Falle.

Unterdessen hatte sich auch Hermines in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Bluse zu ihrem Umhang und dem Pullover auf den Boden gesellt, währenddessen Severus mit seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig über einen der Träger ihres weißen BHs strich.

Wie gerne hätte auch sie ihn berührt, ihm das bereits am Hals geöffnete Hemd restlos vom Körper gerissen, die nackte, helle Haut darunter Zentimeter für Zentimeter erkundet, seine Hose, welche die mittlerweile unübersehbare große Wölbung nur noch provisorisch verbarg, langsam geöffnet ...

Doch noch immer stand sie einfach nur da.  
Tatenlos.  
So wie er es wollte.

Was Hermine zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht noch nicht ahnte war, dass sie in dieser Nacht wahrscheinlich alles für ihren Professor tun würde, egal was er von ihr verlangte.  
Egal wie.  
Egal wie oft.  
Dafür würde er sorgen.

Severus war erneut an sie herangetreten, hatte mit einer routinierten Bewegung unter ihre Knie gegriffen und trug sie nun mit einer atemberaubenden Leichtigkeit hinüber zu dem massiven Holztisch, der bereits vor einigen Minuten der Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit gewesen war.

Innerlich machte er sich auf eine lange, ereignisreiche Nacht gefasst.

----------

_Arrrrrgh, ich komm und komm einfach nicht zur Sache, was? -g- Aber was soll ich machen, ich bin nun mal ein verdammter Fan von langen Vorspielen und ich glaube, ihr werdet euch noch auf viele quälende Chaps mit mir gefasst machen müssen -g-_

_Nun, jedoch werde ich wohl im nächsten Chap nicht drumherum kommen -g- (als wenn ich das wollen würde XD)_

_Ach ja, wenn irgendjemand nen besonderen Wunsch hat, gewisse Spielchen etc. (solange sie nicht ZU heavy sind) nur her damit, vielleicht lass ich es mit einfliessen, denn denkt daran ... die Nacht wird laaaaaaaang -gg-_

_Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen, konstruktive Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge sowieso, also immer her damit :o) _

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_Taro_


End file.
